Harry Potter and the Curse of the Horcruxes
by James Greenbrier
Summary: Harry carries on the search that he took up in the sixth book for Horcruxes, and meanwhile the war between the Order of the Phoenix and Voldemort & his Death Eaters escalates. probably just venting ideas, no real plot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Harry Potter, and other characters used in this story are the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just my prediction of what I think (and want) to happen in the seventh book.

**Harry Potter and the Curse of the Hercruxes**

Chapter One: Death of a Phoenix

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted as he tried to kill the man that had followed him to the abandoned library that Lord Voldemort was using as a headquarters for the Death Eaters. The curse missed its mark, and the man jumped behind another shelf. The man, a red-headed wizard by the name of Bill Weasley, was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization arranged by the late Albus Dumbledore to resist Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters' rule of terror over the wizarding community. Bill Weasley had been sent on a mission to find and attempt to kill Lord Voldemort, or subdue him otherwise.

"Stupefy!" Bill yelled, jumping out from behind the shelf. But Voldemort blocked it with a shield charm, which made the curse rebound upon Bill. It hit him head on, stunning him. Bill fell to the ground.

"You thought you could kill me?" Voldemort demanded, in a high cold voice, "I am the great Lord Voldemort! No one can stop me! Not even your friend, Harry Potter, as he will learn later this year.

_Levicorpus_, Voldemort thought, sending Bill up in the air, bound by the ankles with the spell. "You can't even last two seconds." Voldemort flicked his wand, and the effects of Bill's earlier stunning charm wore off.

"You're wrong!" Bill screamed, gently bringing his arms down to his wand, which was on the ground. "Impedimentia!" Bill screamed, having regained his wand.

Voldemort flew back, lifted by Bill's Impediment Jinx. As Voldemort stopped focusing on Bill, the magic binding Bill's ankles was gone, and he fell to the ground.

"Confundo!" Bill exclaimed, stalling for time. Voldemort staggered back, having just gotten up.

"Fool!" the Dark Lord shrieked, "I cannot be affected by a simple Confundus charm! Crucio!" He added, causing Bill to scream in the pain that comes with the Cruciatus curse.

Voldemort advanced, laughing as Bill writhed on the floor. "Oh come on, Weasley, you filthy blood traitor, scream! You know that pain is too much! Just give up!" As he said this, the Dark Lord lifted the curse. "Now ask for death. Ask for it! Imperio" Lord Voldemort said, casting the Imperius curse, forcing Bill to do his will.

"Please…Kill…me." Bill said, struggling against the curse.

"I'm not sure…" Voldemort said, laughing, "It's not too civilized to kill you while you're lying on the ground. Stand up!" As he said this, Bill stood up. "Pick up your wand, Weasley!" Bill followed these orders, as well. "Good, now turn around" Bill did this as well, though still struggling against him. "on three, turn back around, for I want you to face me when you die."

"…No…" Bill said, finally succeeding in his attempt to break the curse. "It's your turn to die,… Voldemort…" and, straining himself, he lifted his wand. "Expelliarmus!"

He said, disarming the Dark Lord.

"Weasley!" Voldemort screamed, jumping to retrieve his own wand. "You think that you can-"

"Stupefy" Bill interrupted, knocking Lord Voldemort to the ground, but failing to stun him.

"When will you realize that you can hurt me?" Voldemort demanded, picking up his wand and raising it to point at Bill. "I have more power than you could possibly imagine! Crucio!"

Bill fell to the ground, screeching in agony. This lasted for several minutes, as Voldemort enjoyed watching Bill suffer. But finally, Voldemort had had enough fun. He lifted the curse, and turned around, fixing his robes.

"Enough fun and games, Mr. Weasley. I promise you, your death will not be painful. But, I wouldn't know. I never died." Voldemort said, examining his wand. "But maybe it is time for you to die." He turned around, just in time to see Bill duck behind a bookcase.

"Your end is coming, Voldemort!" Bill said, the obvious sound of fatigue in his voice. "Whether or not it comes from me, it is coming. Furnunculus!" His final incantation caused boils to appear on Voldemort. Voldemort screamed as a particularly large boil appeared on his lack of a nose.

"That's it! Finite Incantatem!" the boil covered Dark Lord shouted, ending the spell, and making the boils disappear. "Avada Kedav-"

"Incarcerous!" Bill shouted, and ropes flew out of his wand to envelope Voldemort.

"Aargh!" Voldemort's voice protruded from the ropes, "Finite Incantatem!" and the ropes disappeared.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Bill said

"No, no, don't even try it!" Voldemort screamed as he nonverbally cast the shield charm. Bill suddenly became as stiff as a board, as the effects of his curse reflected off of Voldemort's shield.

"Now, Now, Now. Don't worry, you pathetic blood traitor." Voldemort said, taunting the body bound Bill. "Ahh, but before I kill you, I must do this. Morsmordre!"

Bill watched as a green light shot up through the ceiling, and he knew that the green light form the Dark Mark above the Library. He also knew that the mark meant that he would not be walking out of this alive.

"Goodbye, Weasley." Voldemort said, smiling as he pointed his wand at Bill's heart. "Avada Kedavra."


End file.
